Querido Santa
by Vinter Stjerne
Summary: Los deseos de Anna para navidad - antes de los sucesos en la película. 'Pero no lo pude evitar – creo que es el comienzo de una linda amistad con Juana de Arco… y eso me asusta – no es una gran conversadora tampoco.' Una Anna obsesiva. [Puede tener indicios de Elsanna, o puede que no, eso depende de ti.] One-shot.


No me pertenecen los personajes. Esto es una disque parodia xD lo hice por navidad… aunque lo subí un poco tarde. Oh bueno. No se lo tomen en serio, yo no lo hice cuando lo escribí.

**Querido Santa. **

Querido Santa,

He pasado tantos años encerrada en un castillo, y aislada del calor humano, que he aprendido a hablar sola – y, vaya, soy bastante buena en eso, casi una maestra en eso de la _auto-retórica_. (Cabe resaltar que eso no garantiza que sea buena hablando con otras personas.)

Lo raro, claro está, no es el hecho de que me hable a mí misma, porque me han comentado que todos lo hacemos; el problema es que me contesto y me busco conversación – especialmente cuando estoy a punto de ir a dormir; al parecer no me gusta dejarme tranquila.

Usualmente me hago preguntas, a veces pido opiniones y sugerencias; y todas esas cosas que las personas hacen cuando están en grupo.

A veces, incluso, me insulto a mí misma por no haber pensado algo antes hablar o actuar – pues claro, a veces soy una idiota, y no lo puedo negar; he tenido problemas conmigo misma por aquella razón, pues una parte de mí (en sí su mayoría) no acepta eso.

Usualmente digo que soy inteligente, y suelo decir que es sólo una parte de mí la que es _tonta_; y ahí es donde comienza el problema. ¿Cuál ''_yo_'' es el que tiene la razón entonces? (¿Me pregunto si puedo decir: La yo?)

El otro día me puse a llorar, pues me dije – enojada – que yo era una desconsiderada. ¿Desconsiderada? Si yo misma supiera todo lo que he hecho para agradarle a mi hermana; todo lo que he sacrificado – de desconsiderada no tengo nada – casi nada – a veces.

A veces me enojo tanto que tengo que romper algo para que yo misma me ponga un poco de (necesaria) atención – detesto cuando me ignoro; no lo puedo soportar. Pero honestamente, no siempre rompo cosas en busca de mi propia atención – algunas veces simplemente soy torpe.

Y rara.

El otro día, en pleno pasillo, un sirviente me encontró discutiendo con el espejo; recuerdo haberme dicho que estaba muy gorda y que necesitaba consumir menos chocolate; por supuesto, el hombre simplemente se rio, negó con la cabeza, y continuó con su camino – ¡qué pena!, pues para mí eso no fue ningún chiste, ¿Cómo puede ser un chiste, un tema tan delicado como lo es ''comer o no comer chocolate''? _He ahí mi dilema. _

_Debo ser la única que considera que el chocolate está por encima del oro. _Claro, mi respuesta es obvia; es por esa razón que tengo unos bombones en las manos, y mi cara está totalmente sucia debido al chocolate.

Pero ese tampoco es el problema… el problema es que quiero a mi hermana de vuelta – me siento sola.

Demasiado sola.

Comencé a hablar con los cuadros. Al principio pensé que sería mejor que hablar con el espejo – pues, venga, mamá y papá jamás están cerca de mí – pero pronto me di cuenta de que era incluso peor. Los retratos no hablan, e imaginar eso es aún más loco que hablar contigo misma en los pasillos – al menos antes recibía una respuesta – un insulto, sí, pero una respuesta al final.

Pero no lo pude evitar – creo que es el comienzo de una linda amistad con Juana de Arco… y eso me asusta – no es una gran conversadora tampoco.

Estoy desesperada.

A veces me pregunto si Elsa pensará en mí, pero me recuerdo – enojada, de paso – que no debería preguntar. A veces, también, me pregunto si estaré loca, pero recuerdo lo que me solía decir mamá cuando le preguntaba aquello: vete a dormir. _Así que trato de evitar esa clase de pensamientos durante el día – pues no me gusta eso de ir a dormir temprano. _

No tienen idea de cómo me hace falta; es mi hermana al fin y al cabo; y espero que algún día, no me sienta tan sola como me siento en estos momentos.

Espero también, que ella deje de sentirse tan acompañada – al menos que se sienta lo suficiente sola como para salir de esa _maldita_ habitación en la cual se ha encerrado durante años. Me pregunto ¿Qué estará pasando allá adentro? Si hay algo ahí, quiero formar parte de eso también; quiero formar parte de su vida.

Por siempre junto a ella – es lo único que quiero para estas navidades.

La quiero a ella por siempre y para siempre.

A ella. ¡Ya!

No te tardes, por favor.

La necesito, a mi hermana, junto a mí.

_Con amor, _

_Anna, la Princesa de Arendelle. _

Elsa tomó la carta entre sus dedos, y la leyó múltiples veces; una parte de su corazón lloraba por las palabras y el desespero de su hermana, pero otra parte de ella no podía evitar reír ante la idea de alguien conversando con los cuadros que tenían en la habitación, tipo sala, central del castillo.

Ella también la extrañaba; y su carta era prácticamente parecida a la de su hermana – removiendo todas las locuras.

Ella quería ser normal, para reunirse con su hermana una vez más.

También se sentía sola.

Ese había sigo otro año sin poderle dar a ella lo que deseaba.

Tal vez algún día podría.


End file.
